


Long Lost Muse // Fanfiction //

by Actually_undead



Category: Giriboy (Musician) RPF, K Hip Hop
Genre: But mostly fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Series, Smut, around chapter seven though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_undead/pseuds/Actually_undead
Summary: Original character Minji is friends with Monsta X, who decides to let her tag along to a visit to Giriboy/Siyoung's house. //First post and chapter fanfic on here rip





	1. Chapter 1

“Move over, you’re suffocating me!” Changkyun groaned, elbow hitting the side of Minji. With a sigh of defeat, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, blocking out everyone.

 

“It was your idea to visit Siyoung and bring her with us.” Hoseok muttered from the seat behind the two. “We barely ever have enough room for just us seven, what made you think eight was going to be any better?” 

 

Minji sighed and crossed her arms, pouting lightly. Her eyes looked around in the car, seeing all the members cramped up together inside the van. Kihyun and Jooheon were talking to each other about music, debating about who was a better singer or rapper. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were battling over the space, eventually using rock paper scissors as a settler. Hyunwoo listened to music, looking out the window. Hoseok complained, occasionally fixing his hair from the reflection on his phone. Then there was Minji and Changkyun, exchanging small words, trying not to move. 

 

“We’re almost there, everyone. Hang in a bit longer.” The manager said from the driver's seat in front of everyone. A hint of annoyance lingered in his words, but no one took notice.

 

Changkyun leaned over a bit to get closer to Minji’s ear, although he was plenty close already. “So...are you excited?” He whispered to her, smirking a bit.

 

Minji clicked her tongue and looked the opposite direction of her friend. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It was no secret between them that Siyoung was someone she greatly looked up to. Of course it wasn’t her idea to tag along with everyone to visit, she wasn’t famous and didn’t exactly want to be the only inexperienced person there. However, after some major convincing, Changkyun got her to agree to tag along. 

 

“Alright, fine. I know you won’t be super weird but still… I know you’re excited. It’s okay to be.” Changkyun teased, bumping his elbow against hers and moving his eyebrows. “I heard he’s single too..”

 

“Shut up!” Minji exclaimed, a little too loudly. A soft peachy blush crept on her cheeks, making her huff and roll her eyes. “Shut up, Changkyun..” She said again, more of a whisper this time. “I’m just here because you wouldn’t leave me alone about it…” 

 

Before he could come up with something sarcastic, the van came to an abrupt halt, making everyone lean forward slightly and groan. It wasn’t new that stopping cars wasn’t always graceful, so no one complained too much about the whiplash. 

 

Everyone scurried out the van quickly, breathing in fresh, crisp winter air with relief. As Minhyuk made a dramatic exit as if he was a escaping slave, Minji stumbled slightly. The feeling in her legs had gone out after having them crossed for almost thirty minutes. Catching her balance and shaking out the numbness, Minji looked up at the apartment building. 

 

“Already head over heels?” Changkyun teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and chuckling. 

 

Minji rolled her eyes and pushed him off, her legs feeling stable enough to walk. The tingles that lingered felt odd, but she overlooked it and walked ahead to the front doors. 

 

Everyone had either followed her or walked ahead of her, chatting amongst themselves. Changkyun stayed by her side, continuously whispering teases and nudging her. Hyungwon was walking close to them and heard one of Changkyuns little remarks and smiled a bit. “Are you a fan of Siyoung, Minji?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Minji shrugged a bit, crossing her arms as they all piled into the elevator. “He’s alright..” 

 

“Lies.” Changkyun looked up at the mirror ceiling of the metal box, making a weird face and chuckling. 

 

Hyungwon laughed softly and nodded. “Right, well I hope you enjoy the visit then.” He was about to give a comforting tap on her shoulder when Hoseok accidentally bumped into him, making him cuss under his breath.

 

Soon, everyone was out of the elevator and looking for Siyoung’s apartment number. Minji started to feel uneasy, scratching her arm anxiously. Throughout the whole car ride, she felt nonchalant. Siyoung was obviously just another human being, and she knew that. The thought of meeting him didn’t really seem to excite her, but now that she was standing in front of his door made her skin vibrate with anticipation. 

 

The knocking on his door didn’t even register inside her brain until the door swung open, making all the air in her lungs evaporate. 

 

Siyoung wore a baggy grey sweatshirt, tight black pants, thick, black framed glasses. His fluffy hair parted down the middle, just like he always wore it. “Hey, I’m just watching TV, come in.” He smiled and stepped aside, allowing everyone to come in. 

 

Minji hold onto Changkyun’s arm, making him walk in front of her as they all went to the living room, taking a seat on the couches around the TV that seemed to be playing some comedy. Once Minji sat down, she regulated her breathing and calmed down. 

 

It’s okay. You’re okay. 

 

Siyoung had moved a single plush chair to face everyone and smiled as he sat down on it, looking around at everyone. His eyes glossed over Minji at first, but once he realized there was someone new among everyone, they fell back on her again. “Who is this?”

 

Without any intentions, she blushed softly and shifted in her seat. She could practically feel Changkyun smirking next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“This is Minji, she’s an old friend of mine from high school and now she won’t leave.” Changkyun teased and sighed dramatically. “Like a pound puppy..”

 

Minji hit his arm softly and rolled her eyes, but bowed to Siyoung, eyes on the floor. “Nice to meet you.” She said softly before sitting back down, hands on her lap. When her eyes looked back up at him, he was watching her with a small smirk. She swallowed and looked back at him, forcing a small smile. 

 

“Are you an idol like them?” Siyoung asked, leaning back into the chair slightly. His eyes stayed on her, making her shiver slightly. 

 

“No, I just work at a bookstore. Being an idol has never appealed to me.” Minji waved her hand slightly to dismiss the thought. Only Changkyun has heard her sing to herself on occasion and encouraged her to develop it to something more, but she always refused. Being an idol wasn’t the kind of life she wanted.

 

Siyoung seemed amused by her response, making him smirk sideways. “Why do you think I picked this route?” He joked, scratching the side of his face. “Being an idol is a load of shit, no offence.” His eyes glanced over at the boys around her, who just shrugged in response. 

 

Minji smiled a bit to herself, fingers playing with the lavender colored sleeves that hid her amrs and most of her hands. She was becoming less and less nervous, his presence calming her. Although she was much more calm now, she found herself at a loss for words once the boys started to erupt in conversation. Minji allowed herself to lean back into the plush couch and observe.

 

After what seemed like thirty minutes, Siyoung got up to grab everyone drinks. He was just about to completely leave the room before he turned around and looked over at Minji. “Hey, why don’t you help me with the drinks?” He asked with a smile.

 

Swallowing hard, she felt her fingers twitch slightly at their eye contact. Nodding in agreement, she stood up and flattened out her dress. “Alright, be back.” She said, looking down at Changkyun with a nervous smile.

 

Changkyun winked up at her and moved his eyebrows, snorting a bit afterwards. 

 

Minji rolled her eyes and followed Siyoung into his kitchen. Her eyes looked around curiously, surprised he didn’t live luxuriously like he could. Everything seemed rather normal, just like he himself was alone. It was somewhat comforting to know that he didn’t see himself above others, just acted like everyone else because he is human. 

 

“What do you think everyone will want?” Siyoung asked, opening his fridge and peering over the illuminated door to her. “I mostly have water, beer, and some sodas..yeah.” He chuckled a bit.

 

“Well, their manager is here so maybe water is your safest bet.” Minji smiled softly, standing behind him. Her hands extended out, ready to be handed water bottles. 

 

As Siyoung gathered numerous bottles in his arms, he glanced up at her. “What about you? Want a beer or soda?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Water is fine. I’m supposed to be going clubbing tomorrow so I’ll save alcohol for then.” Minji giggled shyly, thinking that made her sound like someone who actually goes out a lot. In reality, it was just her friends who always wanted to drag her out. Since apparently her bookstore was suffocating and boring.

 

“Where?” Siyoung straightened up and kicked the door close, handing her some of the bottles. He kept the majority, only handing her about four. 

 

“The one next to that fancy sushi place a couple blocks away from here.” Minji held onto the cold bottles, giving a soft smile before quickly retreating back to the living room. She tossed everyone a bottle, which only Minhyuk dropped his instantly. Getting back into her spot next to Changkyun and Jooheon, she opened her bottle and drank some.

 

People say time passes quickly when you’re having fun, Minji felt that sensation with the time she spent at Siyoung’s house. What seemed like only thirty minutes was actually about three hours. Her wonderful, sensational feeling was soon broken by a exclamation about how long they had been there. 

 

Soon everyone was standing up, giving Siyoung a brief hug for departure. Minji felt her legs gain ten pounds, not wanting to leave the couch. She instantly felt awkward, noticing the last couple people receive hugs from Siyoung. Should she hug him? No, she’d only just met him. It felt almost rude. 

 

Before she could turn her heel to leave, Minji felt a tug on her arm. Siyoung held her wrist with a smile. “Do I not get a hug?” 

 

A furious blush crept on her cheeks, making her feel only more flustered. “Sure.” Minji said casually, and quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt his embrace her tightly, his scent intoxicating her. As soon as he released her, she gave a quick bow and retreated outside to join the other members. 

 

Once they were all crowded back into the elevator, Changkyun elbowed her for the tenth time that day. “You’re still blushing.”

 

“Shut up..”


	2. Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji is dragged to the club from her friend Euna when she happens to run into Siyoung and creates an unforgettable night.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun, Minji.” Euna complained, leaning against the wall next to Minji. She held a cocktail in her hand, the flashing lights illuminating her disappointed face. “I brought you out to have fun, not to be a wallflower.”

Minji waved her hand and rolled her eyes. This was the complete opposite of how she liked to spend her time. Her tight peach colored dress was uncomfortable, earned her unwanted cat calls from bypassers. Her wavy shoulder length, lavender colored hair felt frizzy and sweaty. At least her lack of makeup seemed to be in tact, unlike everything else. “I will have fun once I cool down a bit.”

Clicking her tongue, Euna pushed herself off the wall, slipping some of her drink on the floor carelessly. “If I don’t see you dancing with at least one guy tonight, I’m burning down that store you work at.” Euna clumsily stumbled off. 

Minji sighed and stepped away from the wall, accepting defeat. Will one dance kill her? Probably, but she didn’t have anything to lose at this point. Her eyes scanned for the least perverted looking guy in the room, hoping to find someone who might actually not try dragging her away for a quick fuck in the bathroom. 

Just as she had found someone who looked just as awkward as she felt, her name was called from close by. Her eyes followed the voice, and her heart dropped. 

Siyoung was pushing through the crowd, waving his hand towards Minji. Finally, there he was, right in front of her. He smiled widely, hands stuffed in his pockets. “I found you.” Siyoung chuckled sheepishly. 

“Found me?” Minji said, or screamed over the blaring music in the background. Did he remember her saying she was going to be here, or was it sheer coincidence? 

“Well, I had nothing to do tonight and remembered you said you were going to be here...so, thought I’d see if I could find you and hang out.” Siyoung scratched his leg as he had looked around. “I’m surprised I’ve only been noticed a couple times, everyone seems so busy with their dancing and drinking. It’s nice.”

Minji caught the eyes of Euna, who was glaring at her. It was as if she was saying; Why aren’t you dancing with him? Minji flushed slightly at the thought, breaking the glare her friend had created between them. “Hey, speaking of dancing, dance with me.” She looked up at Siyoung with pleading eyes. “My friend threatened the burning of the store I work at if I don’t dance with someone here..” Her hand touched his shoulder, stepping close to say these words in his ear. 

Siyoung pulled back a bit with a smirk played across his lips. “Yeah, sure. After this dance I’m going to smoke outside, it's suffocating me in here.” He didn’t give her a chance to change her mind, taking her head and leading her to the crowd of bodies grinding and slipping against each other. 

Blushing softly, Minji followed Siyoung. Her brain was still processing this whole situation, Siyoung came here to find her, now he was accepting to dance with her. Not five seconds on the dance floor, she already felt his arms wrap around her waist. Minji felt her breath hitch slightly, but her body responded accordingly.

Arms around her, breath against her neck, Siyoung pressed his body against her back. His eyebrow raised when she automatically pressed back against him, her butt on his crotch. Slowly, he moved with her to the beat of the music. To his surprise, she turned around and faced him.

Minji put a hand on the back of his neck, her eyes looking up into his. Although the lights were dim, flashes of color danced across the room. The way he looked at her, held onto her waist, moved with her; it sent chills down her spine. This would definitely satisfy her friend, or would it satisfy Minji more? Just as the song ended, Minji brushed her lips against his before teasingly pulling away, hand running down his arm before walking off. 

Siyoung stood there for a moment, processing the steamy exchange they shared for only a brief few minutes. After a moment of consideration, he turned and went to follow her. He found her outside, arms crossed as she leaned against the brick building. Puffs of airy white clouds came from her, disappearing into the cold air.

Hearing his arrival, Minji turned her head to look over at him. She smiled softly, extending her hand. “Got a cigarette?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Although, part of her already knew he had some, being notorious for smoking and all.

Smirking, Siyoung nodded and fished out a pack out of his pocket, along with a lime colored lighter. He lit one for himself and held it between his lips before handing one to her.

Minji stood in front of him, holding the cigarette with her index and middle finger, the end caught within her plump, rose lips. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to light her poisonous stick. Once the flame between them illuminated, giving their faces a soft orange glow, Minji smiled warmly and took a drag from the cigarette. 

Siyoung took a step back and smoked, looking at Minji. She was so peculiar, he didn’t know what to think. “Hey, do you want to go somewhere?” He asked, blowing some smoke in her face with a smirk.

“Depends on where you want to take me..” Minji teased, blowing smoke back at him. 

“It’ll be fun, well, maybe a little lame, but fun.” Siyoung already started walking, as if he knew she was bound to follow him. It was almost cocky, but felt more like a challenge. A trail of smoke and cold air followed him, setting a trail.

Minji sighed and took another drag from her cigarette before following, the clanking of her heels mixed in with the sounds of traffic and conversation. She walked next to Siyoung, who had one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto the cigarette. Her eyes peered up at him, mesmerized by how the light captured his frame, accompanied by the multiple clouds coming from him. 

Siyoung lazily looked down at her, and smirked instantly once their eyes met. Noticing a small blush on her cheeks, he looked forward again. “You must be freezing.” He noted, taking off his jacket. 

“I don’t need your courtesy, thanks.” Minji stubbornly protested, but it was too late. The warm fabric enclosed around her shoulders, giving her a moment of relief from the biting cold. Pouting, she finished off her cigarette and flicked it to the road lazily. “Thanks..”

Shaking his head, Siyoung also threw away his dead cigarette bud. “It’s whatever.” Without any hesitation, he took her hand and steered her in the direction he needed.

It didn’t take long for Minji to figure out where they were headed, but she was too caught up in the feeling of his hand enclosed around hers. It was soft, yet rough on his fingertips. Warm, inviting. It wasn’t until the foreign feeling of her heels hitting grass for her mind to register that they were indeed, in a park. 

Siyoung looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled. It was nearly pitch black there, the only lights were a few street lights surrounding the park. He lead her over to the swings, which held four seats. 

Minji took one of the ones in the middle, and Siyoung in the one next to her. She looked around, her mind coming up with questions of why he would bring her to such a place in the freezing cold. Her eyes wandered around, and when they landed on the sky, she gasped softly.

The sky was scattered, painted with brilliant stars. They shone brightly, not masked by the cities lights. It was astounding, never before had she seen stars thigh bright and bold.

“Do you like them?” Siyoung asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. “I thought you’d appreciate this more than staying in that sweaty club.”

Minji took a moment to break her loving gaze with the sky, then looked back down at him. “I love it..”

“We’ll stay here as long as you want then.” Siyoung nodded to himself before starting to swing, looking up at the sky with a smile. 

Doing the same, she started to swing and looked back up at the view. It was almost lethargic, sitting in a park, under the stars with Siyoung. Her mind and body felt airy and warm despite the obvious gravitational pull and cold that surrounded them.

They stayed there until the auburn and fluorescent colors of scarlet flooded the sky, welcoming a new day, reminding them of their mortality and departure.


	3. Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji wanted a normal afternoon when she gets an unexpected call from Siyoung.

Minji was sitting on her couch, wearing sweatpants and a tank top as she ate out of a half empty ice cream bucket; cookie dough flavored. Drama’s played across her TV, but her mind barely took energy to comprehend the elaborate and yes, dramatic plots.

Her phone screen brightened, alerting her of a text from Changkyun.

What are you doing right now?

Assuming he wanted to come over or drag her out, she clicked her tongue.

Being antisocial. Leave me alone.

Clicking off her screen, she turned her attention back to her nearly melted ice cream. Not even a minute, her phone buzzed and cut back on.

K good~

Minji rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back onto the cushion. Sometimes she almost forgot how weird he was. Being an idol only calmed him down a bit now that he had thousands of fans and a company looking at his every move, but he was still the odd little weirdo around her.

Just as she stood up to switch out ice creams, her phone started buzzing furiously, announcing a call. Without a second thought or glance, Minji answered with a huff. “Changkyun, leave me alone for fucks sake!”

There was a pause on the other end, and a faint breath. “Not Changkyun..”

Her heart nearly shattered. That voice…

“Siyoung?”

There was a chuckle and another breath. “Yeah, sorry. I’d follow with to disappoint, but it sounded like you didn’t want to talk to him either.”

Minji clutched her chest and took a big breath, holding her phone away from her face. “Um..did you need anything?” She asked, looking down at her ice cream sadly, knowing she might have to depart with it.

“Uh yeah, Changkyun said you’re pretty good with music so I was wondering if you could come by and listen to some stuff I made up. If you’re not busy, of course.”

Busy? Changkyun, you asshole..

“No! Not at all! I’ll be over there soon.” Minji couldn’t help but smile, even though her planned day of laziness was interrupted.

“Cool, later.” With a click, their conversation was over.

Minji stood there and held her phone for a second, then let out a high pitched scream as she retreated to her bedroom. Not in a million, no, two million years would she thought she’d be seeing Siyoung, again.

After that night at the club, and the sun rose, they had exchanged numbers. She only assumed it was out of awkward courtesy, after spending a abundant amount of time together alone. Who wouldn’t give a few digits in exchange? It had honestly left her mind completely, that she had the number of Giriboy stored in her phone.

Her mind raced as her fingers brushed over many possible outfits in her closet. Minji, you’re just going to listen to music..why are you being like this? She thought to herself, then suddenly gasped once she found the perfect outfit.

Grey leggings, black sweater with cuts on the sleeves, and combat boots. Simple enough, right? Minji quickly put on the assortment of clothes, and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Not being too fond of makeup, she decided to just go like this.

Before she grabbed her keys and left, she quickly turned off everything and stored her ice cream back into its chilly home next to other containers of half eaten snacks. With a quick look around her apartment, Minji then exited with a small sigh.

\---

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Minji found herself pulling into the familiar parking lot of the apartment complex. Her eyes looked up at the building, a small shiver going down her spine as she processed the situation. Here she was again, going to see Siyoung.

Giving herself a small pep talk, Minji shut off her car and exited it. As she crossed her arms and mumbled to herself, she caught a glimpse of a white cloud by the entrance of the building. Getting closer, she soon recognized who it belonged to.

“Why are you outside? You can just smoke in your apartment.” Minji said, approaching Siyoung.

Siyoung was leaning against a light pole, smoking a cigarette. His hands were in his jacket pockets, holes were visible in his black jeans. Cheeks seemed to burn a soft red from the cold, which could only mean he had been standing there for a while. “Wanted to greet you, come on I’m cold.” He put out the cigarette on the wooden pole he had been leaning against and flicked it into the street. Glancing at her with a smirk, he waved for her to join him inside.

Minji followed him, obviously giddy to be spending more time with him. Once they were in the elevator together, she remembered the last time she was in here, starstruck by the idea of even meeting Siyoung. Now here she was, acquainted with him and here per his request.

A soft touch on her hand brought her out of the thoughts in her mind, making her eyes widen. “Come on, you’re totally spaced out.” Siyoung chuckled as he headed out the elevator, fishing out his keys from his jacket pocket. Heading towards his door, he looked over at her as he unlocked it. “That’s a cute outfit.” He noted nonchalantly, then headed inside without another glance.

The sudden compliment made her flush, and follow him after a moment's hesitation. “Thank you..” She murmured, closing the door behind her. Taking off her shoes, she watched Siyoung go to the kitchen and eventually came back with two sodas in his hand.

“Follow me to my dungeon.” Siyoung moved his eyebrows and chuckled, raising the cans of soda before turning away.

Why is he teasing me so much? Rude.. Minji sighed to herself before padding along behind him, looking around at stuff she couldn't look at before. Soon, she was lead into what looked like a recording studio, along with computers and complicated looking setups for making music.

“So, I just have the overall sound of the song, just no lyrics to go with it.” Siyoung pulled up some files on the screen, sifting through many drafts of music. His eyebrows pushed together slightly as he looked through, a small huff coming from him. “The fuck is it?”

Minji stood next to him, waiting patiently for him to find exactly what he was looking for. Her fingers played with a loose string on her sweater as she looked around the heavily decorated room, drinking in the image. There was various awards displayed around the room and abstract paintings that seemed to have been gifted to him.

A soft tug on her sleeve drove her attention back over to Siyoung. He smiled up at her and gestured towards the screen. “I found it.” Siyoung clicked on one of the unnamed files.

The music sounded muffled, causing him to groan. However, Minji listened contently. “Hey, this reminds me of the beat to one of your other songs.” She pointed out, nodding.

“Are you saying it’s too similar?” Siyoung looked up at her and pushed up his glasses. He glanced over at his headphones next to his computer and clicked his tongue. “Fuck, I’m dumb. Here, you can hear better through these.” He said, picking them up and holding them out to her.

Minji’s mind seemed fogged as she automatically took them, putting them on and taking a seat on his lap. The computerized and deep bass of the music filled her ears, making her smile as she listened. Her eyes widened as she turned around to look at him. “This is really good!” She said, loudly and unknowingly.

Siyoung was sitting back in his chair as he watched her thoroughly enjoy his music. His hands gripped the arms of the rolling chair, nails scraping the leather over it. The sudden close contact made him swallow as he looked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly. He shifted under her weight slightly, swallowing hard.

Feeling him move under her, Minji turned to look at him again. Once she fully realized that she was perched up on his lap, she blushed crimson and took off his headphones. “Sorry..” She mumbled and crawled off his lap, looking away from him. “Um.. I was going to say that this reminds me of a more upbeat version to Take Care Of You.”

Resting his elbow on one of the arms to the chair, he looked up at her with a small smirk. “Which part?” He asked, adjusting slightly now that she wasn’t weighing him down. His eyes took notice of her blushing face, making him smirk even wider.

“The chorus part.” She nodded, playing with her sleeves as she looked at the floor.

“Sing it.”

Minji looked up at him and pushed her eyebrows together, pouting slightly. “I’m not a singer, but okay..” She took a breath and shyly looked back at the floor reciting the lyrics she remembered.

You are a rose in the  
Field where the wolves walk  
I'll become a lion  
Become a lion, become a lion  
Don't worry  
This is a theme song for you  
about my feelings  
My heart doesn't change like the mountain  
I got you baby  
I got you baby  
I got you baby  
I'll take care of you when there is no one  
I'll be with you when there is no one

After she finished, there was a short pause before she looked back up at him.

Siyoung was looked at her intensely, as if he had studied every movement and waver in her voice. He smiled widely at her, giving a small clap of his hands. “You have a very cute and mellow voice. Sing for me again.” He commanded, although it would have been perfectly okay if she refused.

Minji’s cheeks wavered between rose and scarlet, but she still grinned as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she continued the song in a melodic tone, and soon she shut them to block out everything and focus on her voice.

With her eyes closed, she never noticed they way he looked at her.

His gaze stayed locked in a trance of her beauty and soulfulness, until she opened her eyes again.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyoung visits Minji at the book store she works at and proposes an idea before taking her to a cafe and talking it over.

The store was rather slow in business in the cloudy Thursday evening. Minji sat behind the counter, drinking her mocha latte contently as she scanned the few people in the store. It felt like a normal day, but her mind was clouded up with peculiar thoughts and imaginations.

It had been nearly a week since she had seen Siyoung at his house to listen to music. Since then, they’ve actually communicated on a regular basis. Scattered texts throughout the day, a phone call every other day to rant or talk about the simplest things. It felt odd to her, having become so acquainted with him so fast.

However, this didn’t cease the teasing from Changkyun. Whenever they were together and Siyoung happened to text her, he would string an endless line of teases and sounds, usually accompanied by Minhyuk and Jooheon.

Then, just a day or two ago, a conversation came up between her and the group.

_“So Siyoung casually invited you over to his house, just to listen to the beat of a song?” Changkyun said, crossing his arms as he looked over at her. “I mean, it was fun teasing you about having a little celebrity crush, but now that you’re talking has me worried…”_

_Minji had bitten off half of her shrimp egg roll, and pointed its bud towards him. “We’re jufft fwiends.” She muttered, some cabbage falling from her lips._

_“I just want to know what he’ll do for this song.” Jooheon chimed in from across the room. “Does he have lyrics for it or anything?”_

_“Fanboy.” Changkyun teased, winking towards Jooheon who acted mildly offended. “Minji, why don’t you two work on the song together? You sang for him, right? It’ll be perfect. Giriboy and the unknown siren accompanist.” He raised his hands dramatically, as if visualizing the headlines._

_“Yeah, but I don’t know the first thing about music production.” Minji argued back after swallowing her food._

_“You help us with songs all the time though, and watch us record.” Kihyun pointed out, lifting his chopsticks with a dumpling caught between it._

_Changkyun nodded in agreement. “Look, just maybe think about it? I won’t mention it to him or anything..maybe.” He smirked, sitting back in the chair as he nibbled on some chicken._

Minji shook her head at the memory. How dumb did they think she was? No way she would ever work to produce a song, not even by herself. She rolled her eyes and sipped on her coffee as a customer with a few books walked up to the counter.

Smiling up at the customer, she heard the doorbell go off. Being distracted with scanning and adding up prices in the register, she didn’t bother looking to see who it was. “Okay, have a nice day!” Minji called out after hanging the bagged goods to the customer.

As she wrote in their book log, she heard the customer service bell in front of her. When she looked up, she nearly dropped everything she was holding. “Siyoung! What are you doing here?” Minji asked in a harsh whisper, quickly closing the book.

Siyoung wore a wide smile as he looked down at her.Today he had on circle framed glasses, grey jeans, a black tee shirt with a military green jacket over it. He was already getting curious looks from people in the store, small whispers exchanged. “I had a proposal for you and decided to do it in person.” He said, playing with one of the handout papers on the desk.

“Siyoung, you’re famous..being here will cause an uproar.” Minji sighed and looked around, seeing how many people would be looking. “Come back here with me.” She waved him over and started walking towards the office in the back. Minji quickly ushered out one of the workers there to go handle customers as she pulled in Siyoung.

“Aren’t you just trying to take advantage of me back here?” He asked slyly as he watched Minji pull down the blinds in the room. “Anyway, why don’t you work on a song with me?” Siyoung asked as he took a seat in the office chair, swiveling and turning towards her.

Minji turned to him and widened her eyes, making a soft sound. “Me? Why? You can literally get any other person here who would sound way better.” She said, crossing her arms as she stepped towards him. Did Changkyun go behind her back and plant the idea in his head?

“Come on, Minji. You have such a soothing voice, if we write the lyrics together and produce it together it’ll be so great.” Siyoung smiled encouragingly up at her, arms on the chair as he moved side to side on it.

She sighed, looking down at him. “I’ll think about it..” Minji said with a small shrug, as if she was just going to dismiss it. In all reality, the thought of making a song with him actually kind of excited her a bit. Who knew what could happen if they joined forces to create something?

“Awesome! Now, can we get coffee somewhere? I’m really craving something sweet right now..” Siyoung pushed himself off the chair and looked up at her. They were just inches apart, and his presence on her seemed towering.

Minji almost stumbled back at his sudden advance. “Uh yeah...sure. I can have Taeli at front while I’m gone.” Minji stuttered a bit as she turned on her heel to leave. She felt his hand grab her wrist softly, making her turn back around.

“Hey, thanks for thinking about this.” Siyoung said with a small smirk, making Minji blush softly.

“It’s no problem..” Minji gave a half smile before pulling away and went to walk out once again. She tugged on the tall brunet Taeli’s shirt to get her attention.

Once she had turned around, she gasped when she saw Siyoung. “Minji, what were you doing with Giriboy in the office?” She asked in a whisper, making Siyoung look up.

“Nothing, keep your mouth shut. I need you to cover for me, I’m taking an early break.” Minji waved her hand impatiently. Once she had seen Taeli eagerly nod, Minji took Siyoung by the hand and quickly lead him out of the book store, which had already a small group of girls in there.

Siyoung had looked down at their hands after a few minutes of walking, seeing that they were still intertwined. The contact made him smile, but Minji hadn’t noticed, and didn’t seem to notice she still had him in her vice. “Are we a couple now?” He teased, giving her hand a squeeze.

Minji looked down at their hands and made a small noise as she retraced her hand and held it to her chest. “No.. I just forgot I was holding your hand. Stop doing that.” She pouted slightly and crossed her arms, the cold finally settling on her burning skin.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.” Siyoung chuckled and held his hands up defensively with a small smirk.

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “You’re always teasing me and it’s super annoying.” Minji stuck her tongue out at him and approached the small cafe doors, pushing one of them open before walking in.

“Aw… I thought you loved my teasing, well that’s judging from how much you blush when I tease you.” Siyoung whispered to her as he followed her inside the cafe. His arm brushed against hers and walked in front of her to the counter, turning briefly to smirk at her.

MInji huffed as she watched him walk ahead, shaking her head. What was his goal out of this? She wasn’t anyone special, famous, anything that might have suited his lifestyle. Minji was just a girl who worked in a book store. She watched him gaze up at the menu and drum his fingers against the counter, and a small smile crept on her lips.

Siyoung looked over at her with his eyebrow raised. “What do you want? I’m buying.”

She walked up behind him and looked over him at the menu and what was in the display case. “Um...can I just get a caramel macchiato.” Minji said awkwardly, scratching her arm. In all honesty, she was looking at the red velvet cake in front of her, but didn’t want to ask for too much. She hated asking people for things when she could easily buy it herself.

Siyoung nodded and waved in the direction of the chairs, signalling for her to find a seat for them. As he ordered, he smiled into his words a bit.

Minji looked at him briefly before turning on her heel and walking off, finding a couples seating by a window. The whole place was packed except singles and couples places, ironically. As she sat down, her eyes gazed out the window. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of making a song with Siyoung, and how he acted towards her. She seriously didn’t understand why he acted this way towards her.

Siyoung came back after a few moments with their coffee, placing it down on the table. However, he also put down the red velvet cake she was looking at in front of her with a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

She looked at it, and back up at him. “You really didn’t have to..I didn’t really want it.” She mumbled, sipping on the coffee briefly.

“I asked you what you wanted and you lied, so I got what you really wanted.” Siyoung sat down and handed her a fork. He palmed the coffee he got, which was steaming and smelled like vanilla.

Minji smiled sheepishly as she took off a piece of the cake and bit into it, then smiled wider once she tasted it. She happily ate and sipped on her coffee, her eyes wandering around the cafe and out the window, occasionally glancing up at Siyoung.

Siyoung just sat and looked at her enjoy herself, holding the steaming foam cup to his lips and lazily sipping on it. Words couldn’t describe how he was feeling..it was odd. But it was a nice odd, a kind he enjoyed.

With the last bit of cake she had left, Minji distractedly licked her fork to taste the icing. Her eyes fell on Siyoung and she couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“The song. I’ll make it with you..” Minji whispered these words, although it wouldn’t matter if anyone heard her. “I think it’ll be fun.” She nodded to herself, finishing off the last bit of her cake. When her eyes met back up at his, she blushed softly.

Siyoung had his hands folded on the table, and he smiled warmly up at her. His eyes were practically sparkling with ambition, already coming up with ideas for their song. “I’m glad, why don’t you come over Saturday and we’ll order pizza and work on the lyrics together?” He asked hopefully.

Minji acted as if she had to think about it, mind scanning for a mental schedule. After a few moments of teasing him, she finally decided.

“Alright, I’ll come over.”


	5. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji comes over to Siyoung's house to write lyrics to their song, and Siyoung uses a special method to get her in the mood to write about love.

Minji sat in her car, this was about the third time she debated actually going out and going to Siyoung’s apartment. She was constantly checking her hair in the mirror, looking down at her casual outfit to determine if it was the right thing. Why did she feel like this? They were just working on a song. Nothing more, nothing less.

Finally, she just opened the door and stepped out. It all happened so fast, her vision was black for a bit before her sight returned back in fuzzy spots. Stumbling slightly, Minji sighed to herself. _Get yourself together, you’re over thinking the situation...again._

She made her way into the building and up to his apartment door. She found herself here again, for the third time. Why did she still feel like it was about to be her first time meeting him again? Why were the butterflies still here? It didn’t make sense.. Her hands shook slightly as she reached up and knocked on the door, loud enough for him to hear. 

It only took about seven seconds before the door opened, and Siyoung stood there. He was smiling, holding a towel to his wet hair. “Come in, I just got out the shower, sorry.” He chuckled and turned around, walking towards his living room. 

“Really? I didn’t notice.” She sarcastically said, clicking her tongue as she followed him. Minji plopped down onto the couch after kicking off her shoes, looking up at Siyoung. “So, are we getting right into lyrics or what?” She asked, sounding rather impatient. 

Siyoung took a seat next to her and shook his head lightly. “We need to figure out what we’re doing first, dummy.” He said, reaching over and flicking her head with his finger. 

Minji smacked his hand away and scowled. “What kind were you thinking?”

“A love song.” Siyoung smiled playfully, fixing his glasses on his nose. “I don’t have much of those, and with your voice it’ll work out nice. I can’t see us making a bop or something hardcore.” He explained his reasonings while waving his hand slightly. 

Minji listened to him and nodded. She didn’t entirely hate the idea of a love song, but it made her question if he had more than one motive of getting her to agree to this. “Alright.. Do you have any ideas or whatever?” She asked, leaning back into the chair slightly. 

Siyoung raised his eyebrow at her, seemingly surprised by her words. “Maybe? You don’t have any? I thought you’d be gushing with ideas of fluffy and gross lyrics..” It was almost like he was pouting, looking up at her.

“Why would you think that? For your information, I don’t know the first thing about love, so I can’t be much of a help for you.” Minji retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

He had gotten up and disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing some drinks for them, and the pizza that already seemed to have been delivered. “Why not? You’ve never been in love before?” Siyoung asked as he came back with an arm full of boxes and drinks balanced on it. As he put them down, he made an odd face.

“No, have you?”

Thinking for a second, running his fingers through his hair, Siyoung groaned softly. There was a long pause before he looked back up at her. “Nope.” A smirk crept up, and a soft chuckle.

Minji rolled her eyes. “Then why does it matter if I have ever been in love or not, huh?” She asked, reaching over to grab a soda and opening it. “Neither of us have been in love, so this song will be a disaster.” Giving a careless shrug, she sipped the fizzy drink before setting it on the ground. 

“You don’t even have to be in love, you just have to _feel_ like you are. You know what I mean? Get in the mood for love.” Siyoung further explained, crouching down a bit more so he was eye level with her. His eyebrows were slightly raised, his smirk still plastered across his lips. “Get in the mood, MInji.”

“I don’t know how.” She sunk back into the couch as he seemed to be closing in the space on her. Her hands gripped the cushions under her, eyes looking into his. 

Siyoung got dangerously close to her, kneeling with his hands on either side of her now. His familiar cigarette and berry smell filled their area. “I can show you a way...just don’t think too much about it.” Siyoung’s breath was now against her lips, and there was a brief moment before their lips met. 

MInji hesitated for a second before her eyes fluttered shut, kissing him back. It was short and sweet, her hands on his cheeks as he closed the space between them. There was a moment where they pulled back only slightly to look at each others faces, him analyzing her face and the blush on her cheeks.

That sweet and simple kiss turned to something much greater quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his body flushed up against hers with his hands on her hips. His tongue teased her bottom lip before she allowed him in her mouth, a small noise escaping her once their tongues intertwined. 

Only a minute later, the kiss was broken by Siyoung. He wore a smirk as he pulled back, arms still planted on her as he caught his breath. “Are you in the mood to write these lyrics now?” He asked, looking down at her.

Once their eyes had met again, MInji flushed and shifted under his weight. “Y-Yeah..” She gave a shy smile and shrugged his arms off of her. Her hands shook as she reached over to the stuffed notebook he had on the couch with the pen, handing it to him. 

Siyoung chuckled as he took it and sat down next to her, already scribbling down phrases and such. “Go ahead and start eating pizza while I write and start thinking of good lyrics. I expect some good shit from you now.” He looked over at her and winked. 

Minji sighed and reached over, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza and nibbling on it. Her mind was racing as she leaned back into the couch, mindlessly eating the small slice. Why did he kiss her like that? Had he been planning it, or was he really that dedicated to making a good song?

The hours passed, and they continued on as if nothing had happened between them. Joking around, eating, yelling ideas out at each other, acting completely normal. Two boxes of pizza, five sodas, and six hours later they sat there, looking at each other. 

“I’m so full, and there's another whole box in the fridge.” Siyoung complained, rubbing his stomach, letting out a small burp. 

“We really didn’t even need two boxes.” Minji giggled as she looked at the mess they had created. She shifted on the couch so she was facing directly at him. “Why did you kiss me, Siyoung?”

Siyoung raised an eyebrow and looked at her, shifting too so he faced her. “Because I needed you to get in the mood and work on this damn song.” He smirked a bit, wiping some tomato sauce from his chin. 

Minji nibbled on her bottom lip as she nodded a bit. Part of her didn’t believe him, but maybe it was her just trying to be hopeful that he actually wanted to kiss her. She played with the sleeves on her shirt as she thought, eyes scanning over the fifth rough draft of their song. 

“What’s the matter?” Siyoung asked, playfully punching her arm.

“Nothing, nothing.” She smiled and punched his arm back. “I was just thinking that you’re a terrible kisser.” Minji teased, smirking over at him with a small laugh.

Siyoung rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from the couch. “Bitch whatever, you wouldn’t have kept it going if I wasn’t.” He laughed and started grabbing everything, piling boxes and cans on top of each other. 

Minji went over to help him, grabbing some cans that were about to fall off the boxes. When she held them in her arms and looked up, she saw Siyoung looking down at her, still smiling. Minji blushed and quickly scurried away to the kitchen to go throw her stuff away.

He walked in after her and reached over her to throw the other stuff away, and peered down at her. “Are things going to be weird between us now?” He asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. 

“What? No way. Kiss me whenever.” Already, she regretted her words and blushed harder. “You know what? I really need to go.” She coughed and checked the time on her phone, trying to hide her blush with her hair. 

“Oh? Okay.” Siyoung reached down as if he was going to give her a hug, but gave her a quick kiss on the lips with a smile. 

Minji stood there for a second before raising a finger, and turning on her heel. “Okay bye!” She shouted behind her as she practically ran out his apartment. Minji shuffled restlessly in the elevator, and ran out to her car all in about two minutes.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she dialed Changkyun’s number. 

_Hello?_

“Siyoung kissed me.”

_Excuse me?_


	6. Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji comes back to Siyoung's after a couple weeks of working on the lyrics to record the song.

Throughout the week, Minji and Siyoung had small sessions of getting together at his house to brush up on the lyrics, and sing them out to see how it sounded. Everytime she arrived there, not five minutes into sitting on the couch, Siyoung would kiss her to make sure she was in the right mind for _writing._

With every visit, it seemed that their little makeout sessions would get longer and steamier. Hands would occasionally roam under shirts, tease sensitive areas. Before Siyoung or Minji would pull off anything, one would pull away with a soft breath and a smirk, turning the attention back to work.

Minji decided to play along with his little torturous game on occasion, deciding this is how their friendship was. It was basically a game of teasing between them, and she was oddly okay with that. However, there was this nagging idea in her head that Changkyun would constantly try to get out of Minji.

_“Minji, don’t you think you’re just trying to push away feelings?” Changkyun asked, giving her shoulder a soft poke. “I mean, you’ve just accepted this thing without even thinking about other outcomes.”_

_She sighed and looked up at him. “Changkyun, Siyoung isn’t even going to consider being...anything with me. I’m perfectly okay with him using my lips for inspiration.” Minji waved her hand carelessly, rolling her eyes._

_“Sorry, I’m going to add in something.” Hyunwoo budded in, surprising everyone. “Maybe you’re downgrading yourself to this fake relationship with Siyoung, because you don’t want to accept you have feelings.” He stated, slurping up some noodles messily, making Hoseok groan._

_“Yeah, I agree with him.” Changkyun gestured over to Hyunwoo, while handing him a napkin with a small smile. “Just...maybe think about it? Who knows, you two might end up together if you both stop being so stubborn.”_

_Minji looked up and coughed a bit. “Both?”_

_Changkyun shifted in his seat as he glanced over at Minhyuk, who was grinning and trying to hide it. “Nothing..”_

_Knowing how Changkyun was, refusing to answer his questions, Minji decided to drop interrogating him and changing the subject._

Minji shook to herself as she stood in her room, slipping on some black ripped jeans and a peach colored t shirt, along with a black cardigan and boots. Today, she had been summoned by Siyoung to finally start recording the song they had been working so hard on for nearly two weeks now. She partially didn’t feel nervous, mostly when it came to being around Siyoung. Now she was getting nervous because of getting closer to releasing this song.

What was going to happen to Minji once it was released? It seemed like an endless list of possibilities. People could recognize her talent she didn’t want to accept, bash her for being horrible, or just being completely overshadowed by _Giriboy_ , just another “singer” accompanying him in his work. 

Minji rolled her eyes to herself as she mindlessly fixed her hair in the mirror, pushing these thoughts aside. What mattered now was spending time with Siyoung, and helping his succeed. 

\--

The door seemed to have swung open before Minji’s hand even touched the door, making her smile to herself as she looked up at the awaiting and eager Siyoung.

“I already have everything set up in the recording area, Sprite or beer?” Siyoung asked, closing the door behind Minji after she walked in casually.

“Sprite.” She answered, slipping off her shoes before walking off in the direction of the room she grew accustomed to. 

Siyoung stood there for a second and watched her walk off into the hallway, and smirked to himself. Part of him seemed sad, because after this there wasn’t really an excuse for her to be here all the time. Now their time together would soon thin before he could come up with something else to keep her around him more, brightening up his life so vibrantly. 

Minji had settled herself in Siyoung’s comfortable chair in front of complicated looking settings displayed onto the monitor, and contraptions she was completely clueless about. Her fingers grazed over the keyboard as she scanned the official printed lyrics page, noticing the title.

Long Lost Muse.

She vaguely remembered actually naming the song, and decided to leave it up to Siyoung’s best judgement. It seemed fitting with the lyrics they had came up with together, but she couldn’t help but find it a bit cheesy. That didn’t stop her from smiling as she picked up the paper and read over everything again, wondering what inspired him to write these words. 

Siyoung eventually came back with what Minji had requested of him, and saw she was looking down at the papers he had ready for them. “Do you like how I put it together?” He asked, leaning over her and grazing his hand over hers slightly before grabbing the paper. 

Minji bit the inside of her lip as she swiveled in the chair, turning to face him. “Yeah, it’s fine. Hey, can you record first? I’ve never done this before, I’ve only watched the boys do it..” She smiled sheepishly and looked up at him.

He thought for a moment, drumming his fingers over his lip. “Alright, I’ll do a rough recording for you first.” Siyoung gave her a playful wink before disappearing into the small room with the mic and headset. He gestured towards a button to press, tapping on the glass.

She did as he instructed and watched eagerly. Immediately, she seemed to be in a trance from how he presented himself. Minji bit her lip softly as she watched him move his hands around the mic, his lips as he rapped lyrics so passionately, his whole body language played a part in his song. 

Siyoung finished a few verses and looked at Minji, smiling and waving for her to take his place in the recording booth. His smile was so genuine, like he was given life just from rapping those few lines.

Minji blushed a bit when she stepped in the small area with him, seeming close to him. “Alright, whenever you’re ready, mister Giriboy.” She teased, giving his side a soft poke. 

“Are you ready, Minji?” Siyoung asked, putting his hands on her hips and bringing her close. 

“Well…” Minji decided to tease him, putting her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. “I think I might be good to go..” She whispered to him, biting her bottom lip softly. 

Siyoung closed all remaining space between them and put his lips over hers, barely touching. “Why are you starting to tease me?” He whispered to her, eyes peering into hers with a small smirk on his lips. 

Minji rolled her eyes. “Just kiss me already.” She didn’t give him a chance to really understand what she said, pressing her lips against his. Her hands snaked up to his cheeks, cupping them lightly as she kissed him deeply. Teeth lightly pulled at his bottom lip, tongue licking his top lip.

A soft noise came from him when she bit his bottom lip, making him look down at her. He smirked and pressed against her as he entered her mouth, hands moving down to her ass to give it a tight squeeze. Chuckling softly, he kept his hands there with a firm grip as he kissed her deeper, taking a dominance over her. 

Something that resembled a moan came from Minji once he groped her, followed by a small whimper. Her brain was telling her that she should go and record the damn song, but her body only pressed against his more as her fingers laced into his hair. She lightly sucked on his tongue before swirling hers around his, causing him to give her ass another squeeze.

Siyoung slowly pulled his lips away from hers, but his body and hands stayed flushed up against her. His eyes looked down at her as there was a small moment of silence, catching his breath. “Are you ready now?” He whispered to her, the familiarity of his husky tone and lips grazing over her ear made her shiver. 

“If you let go of my ass, then yes, I’m ready.” Minji smirked as she looked up at him, putting her hands on his chest. 

Holding his hands out as if he was getting arrested, Siyoung snorted and stepped back a bit. “Yes, princess.” He winked at her before completely leaving the area, going to the setup outside the room in front of the window. Siyoung put on the headphones and looked up at her expectantly. 

Minji nibbled on her lip as she put on her headphones in the booth and looked at Siyoung. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to pass out. Her mouth still tasted like him, a soft blush was still present on her cheeks. Why did she feel like this? 

Siyoung lifted up a finger as he was about to start the melody of the song, looking at her with a wide grin full of anticipation. 

Once she heard the beat to the song cue her, she closed her eyes softly as she sung into the mic. Her hands gripped the bottom of her shirt as she sung, trying to stay as stable as she could despite her nerves. 

Siyoung smiled as he watched her, biting his bottom lip softly. It seemed to dawn on him then what he wanted.

He wanted her.

 

**I really hope you are all enjoying this fic! I'm really working hard on it since I haven't really found any other Siyoung fics out there~**


End file.
